In the Heaven
by Lust18
Summary: Helga se va a vivir a escocia despues de que arnold confesara su amor por ella. Luego de 6 años ella regresa y arnold debera cumplir su promesa, cueste lo que cueste aun así si eso esta In the Heaven. ArnoldXHelga... nuevo Cap! Enjoy!
1. Helado con savor a nervios

Hola a todos este fic lo cree hace tiempoooo pero ahora es que logre publicarlo jeje, en cuanto empiecen a leer veran que el tema ya es comun jeje, pero a medida qe la historia avance veran es que será distinto a las demas espero que les guste!

PD: si ven que algunas palabras estan sin la letra U es porque esa letra esta medio dañada en mi laptop y no qiere marca. ENJOY!!

Capitulo 1:

Helado con sabor a Nervios

Habian pasado 6 años desde que regresamos de San Lorenzo, y junto a ello el regreso de mis padres, quienes, durante 10 años yo creía perdidos. Ese viaje fue la puerta hacia un futuro nuevo, una vida familiar feliz y completa, regocijo interior y exterior, no podía ser mas feliz. Reconocí (a quien es esos momentos consideraba) al amor de mi vida, Comenzaría el 6to grado, todo era perfecto, hasta que pisamos de nuevo hillwood y ella me diera esas terribles noticias. ¿Fui completamente feliz durante 3 dias? No lo parecía, para mi habían sido meses, pero la realidad era dura.

-Arnold –dice ella con la cabeza baja y tomándome de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Helga? –contesto mirándola extrañado. Su semblante era triste y melancolico, no pude evitar sentir temor.

-Durante nuestro viaje mi papa recibió una oferta –calló durante unos segundos, trago saliva, me volvió a ver a los ojos- Acepto ser gerente de una compañía internacional de localizadores.

-Wow! –exclame contento- me alegro mucho por tu papa…. Pero veo que tu no estas contenta- dije al ver su semblante.

-No se –contesto, acto siguiente me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- El empleo es en Escocia, mañana me iré a New York, allí haremos escala.

Quede en estado de proceso, sus palabras no entraban en mi cabeza, me sentía como una consola de videojuego el cual se encontraba en "loagind". Volvi a repetir lo que dijo en mi cabeza, pero no lo podía asimilar.

-¿Quieres decir que mañana te mudaras? – dije con un nudo en la garganta. "niégalo, niégalo, niégalo" era lo uno que pensaba.

-Así es – sus ojos se aguaron, volvió a abrazarme –me parece injusto, cuando por fin me quieres es cuando me tengo que ir.

Helga era una complicada de entender, a veces me hacia maldades, y por un momento pensé si esto era un juego para juzgar cuanto la quería, pero descarte el pensamiento al momentos, si hubiese sido el caso lo habría dicho molesta, en cambio me lo decía dulcemente, algo que no hacia cuando no fuera verdad, estaría molesta en vez de estar con lagrimas en los ojos. Era verdad, Helga se iba a ir.

Nos volvimos a ver a los ojos, y nos dimos un beso suabe y calido, acorde a un par de niños de 10 años. Despues de eso nos abrazamos, y decidimos pasar ese ultimo dia juntos, fuimos al cine, a la feria, comimos dulces y golosinas. Terminamos yendo a mi casa al atardecer, subimos por la escalera de incendios hasta el techo y nos sentamos en una tumbona abrazados mientras el sol se escondia, Como me hubiese encantado que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y quedado allí durante mucho tiempo. A las 7 de la noche acompañe a Helga hasta su casa, nos sentamos en el pórtico y comenzamos a conversar sobre que sucedería con nosotros.

-Arnold, aun somos jóvenes, solo tenemos 10 años –contesto mirándome con una ligera sonrisa- ser novios a distancia es una ridiculez.

-Tienes razón –conteste riendo- ¿entonces todo se queda aquí?

-Así parece –dijo mirándome a los ojos- solo que tengo miedo de que si en algún momento regreso tu ya no me quieras, o peor, yo no te quiera a ti.

-Pues –dije pensante- si pasa lo primero, créeme que cuando te vea volveré a quererte –ella me sonrio- y en cuanto a los segundo… Volere a conquistarte.

Ella solo sonrio, me beso y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, nos hicimos una promesa, una vez al final de cada mes, nos escribiríamos para comentar nuestras vidas, de lo que nos había pasado, lo que no nos había pasado, etc. Al final ella se fue al siguiente dia, y desde ese momento, cada mes nos escribíamos, después de un par de meses, ella comenzó a dejar de escribir, y cada vez mi cartas eran mas y mas breves, eso no significaba que la estuviese dejando de querer, sino que cada vez poseía mas y mas responsabilidades, hasta que después de 2 años las cartas cesaron y no supe mas de Helga G. Pataki.

Los años siguieron su curso, ya había comenzado el primer año de secundaria, el segundo, en el tercero tuve a mi primera novia (quien cabe agregar no fue lila), cuarto, y quinto. Ahora Tengo 17 años y dentro de 1 meses comenzaría el senior year de la segundaria. Mis compañeros de clases seguían siendo los mismos, incluso la pandilla no había cambiado, a excepción de Rhonda, quien había estado ausente en quinto año ya que se había ido a Londres, sin embargo regreso la ultima semana de clases ya que no aguanto el post populy de los adolecentes británicos.

-Podran ser británicos pero su carente de educación en cuanto a una persona recién llegada es de lo peor, no eniendo como algunas personas pueden admirarlos –decia Rhonda a cada cuanta persona le preguntaba el porque había regresado. La verdad era que la había calificado de Nerd.

Mi vida seguía siendo normal, buenos amigos, buena familia, buena escuela, hasta que cierto dia, dos semanas antes de comenzar el ultimo año de secndaria, convencí a Gerald de ir por unos helados a la heladería.

-Viejo ¿para que quieres ir para alla? Esas cosas son de niños –dice con aire fastidiado.

-Vamos Gerald –contesto dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿no quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

-¿Viejos tiempo? –me observa levantando na de las cejas y cruzando los brazos- Lo único que me gustaría recordar de los viejos tiempos es cuando no teníamos tantas responsabilidades.

-Esuche que hay chicas nuevas en la heladería –conteste picaro.

-Vamos! –exclama tomandome del brazo y dirigiéndonos hacia la heladería.

Ya llegando tuve una extraña epifanía, escuche la voz de Helga riéndose, su risa era singular acompañada de un resoplo en la nariz la cual era característico de ella. Volví a ver los alrededores pero no había nada, me toque la cabeza y pensé "solo es mi imaginación". Al entrar nos dirigimos directo a la caja, pedimos nuestros helados y en cuanto le dieron la barquilla a Gerald se acerco inmediatamente hacia dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas con su característico –¿que tal chicas?- y jalando su cabello hacia atrás como acompañamiento, yo solo reí, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo el mismo Gerald. Espere mi helado, sin embargo, la epifanía volvió a mi cabeza, ya no era la risa y el resoplo de la nariz, ahora era su voz la que escuchaba –_La princesita no regreso por eso, apuesto a que fue porque la catalogaron de nerd jajajaja"-. _Volví a mirar a los alrededores, pero esta vez dudaba de que fuera mi imaginación, automáticamente extendí la mano para tomar mi helado, mientras que toda mi atención se encontraba en tratar de encontrar la figura de Helga, sin embargo, retraje la mano a mi cuerpo, pero la vendedora soltó accidentalmente la barquilla dejándola caer sobre mi pecho manchando toda la franela. Yo solo miraba mi cuerpo lleno de Helado mientras que Gerald me miraba desde la mesa extrañado, luego se acerco.

-¿Viejo que te pasa? –dice colocando una mano en el cuerpo y con la otra dándome una servilleta- Desde que llegamos andas en otro mundo.

-No se –conteste tomando la servilleta y limpiándome con la misma- Gerald me creeras loco pero cuando llegamos crei haber escuchado la risa de Helga.

-¿ah? Amigo ¿de que Helga hablas? –no podía creer que no la recordara- ¿Te refieres a la señora Helga Sprouse? La que tiene aquel gato con complejo de perro.

-Si vale –conteste sarcástico- ¡no, ridículo! Helga G. Pataki la niña que estudio con nosotros hasta 5to grado.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que estaba enamorada de ti que te dio a conocer su amor en indrustrias futuro y que te encontré besando en la Selva? –callo- ¿A la Helga G. Pataki? ¿la niña de una sola ceja?

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑA DE UNA SOLA CEJA?! –interrumpe una voz moleste en la entrada de la heladería.

Gerald volvió su cabeza hacia la entrada mientras yo ya había visto la a la persona que había exclamado tales palabras. Era una chica bastante atractiva, de cabellos rubios y largos, pero ahora con luces más claros que le daban brillo, de ojos pardos pero hermosos, delineados y maquillados sutilmente, de labios pintados de rosa, con unos pescadores y una franela cuello bandeja que dejaba ver la parte superior de su pecho, de buena figura y de presencia fuerte y ahora con dos cejas delineadas y delgadas. Pude reconocer perfectamente quien era, Helga había regresado a Hillwoods y yo me encontraba nerviosos, flechado en el corazón de nuevo y con la franela llena de Helado.


	2. Lo Prometido es Deuda

Hola a todos disculpen por haber tardado tantoooo jeje, espero que este capítulo les guste, a mi si jejeje. Un beso y saludos y por cierto, en este cap encontraran tanto narrador protagonista como omnisciente. Besos ENJOY!

Capitulo 2

"Lo prometido es deuda"

¿Alguien sabe la definición correcta de un dejavu? Es la repetición de una situación la cual siente un sujeto en particular o en pocos casos dos sujetos a la vez. Desde que me pose frente a la heladería comenzó un dejavu bastante extraño y este siguió progresando. Sin embargo Gerald se unió a mi extraña situación cuando vio a cierta chica entrar en la heladería y vociferar cierta queja a tal adjetivo calificativo hacia su persona. Helga entro inmediatamente a la heladería con las manos en la cintura, su rostro malhumorado y con su mejor amiga pheobe detrás de ella, como dije era un dejavu, pero con la única diferencia que nuestras apariencias no eran de niños de 10 años, ahora éramos adolescente entrando a la adultez. La Ofendida se acerco a nosotros, Gerald la miraba tratando de reconocerla, y esta le devolvía una mirada inquisidora, yo lo único que hacía era mirarla perplejo, había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero esa actitud seguía siendo la misma, seguía siendo Mi Helga… o tal vez estaba equivocado.

-Vaya -dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa en la boca- no has cambiado nada cabeza de cepillo.

-Acabas de delatarte Pataki – sonrió Gerald bajando la cabeza, luego volvió a verla- Si no hubieses abierto la boca hasta te hubiese coqueteado ya que estas irreconocible.

-¿Se supone que es un cumplido? –pregunto vacilante.

-Puede ser –sonrió burlante, luego se volvió a verme- Vamos viejo, termina de limpiarte, tenemos conocidas por aquí.

Helga se inclino hacia uno de los lados para poder ver a quien le hablaba el moreno, sin embargo su rostro de volvió pálido al ver de quien se trataba, yo solo me quede mudo, hubo silencio entre nosotros, de pronto sentí como si todo se volviera blanco y las únicas personas que estuvieran allí fuéramos ella y yo, y por un momento percibí que ella sentía lo mismo. Salí de mi trance al ver como ella de pronto esbozó una sonrisa hacia mi persona mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo.

-Vaya Arnold, no has cambiado en nada –dijo mientras me observaba- igual de torpe como siempre.

Yo quede mudo, por lo general Helga siempre fue una chica burlona, quien humillaba a todo el que podía en las situaciones más imprudentes que alguien pudiese imaginar. Incluso después de que hubiésemos comenzado nuestra relación en la Selva de San Lorenzo ella seguía haciéndome bromas, pero ya me parecía algo normal. Pero Esta vez era distinto, no lo decía en forma burlona, si no de compasión y añoranza, Helga si había cambiado, buen momento para contradecirse pero era extraño, sin embargo yo todavía no podía salir de mi asombro, y por el rostro de Gerald, el tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba, Helga no se estaba burlando de mi.

-Viejo di algo –susurra Gerald dándome un empujón en la espalda.

-Hola Helga- le sonreí.

Ella solo me dedico una sonrisa

-Pheobe –dice volviéndose a su amiga- Creo que es hora de irme.

-Pero si… -trato de decir su compañera, pero la rubia interrumpió.

-Tengo que terminar de desempacar – se volvió a vernos- hasta luego.

Acto seguido salió rápido de la heladería antes de que nosotros pudiésemos decir algo. Yo volví a ver a Pheobe quien solo me miro con una sonrisa de cortesía tratando de obviar el acto de su amiga quien se esfumo del lugar con tan solo tener 3 minutos de haber llegado. Gerald se propuso a romper el silencio, sin embargo yo quede inmune en mis pensamientos. Porque Helga salió tan nerviosa del lugar, era algo que me inquietaba, no sé porque, hacía años que no sabía de ella, sin embargo los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como un golpe en la mejilla. Gerald y Pheobe se sentaron en una mesa a conversar, luego me invitaron con ellos sin embargo yo seguía en mi mundo, ¿porque Helga había regresado?, ¿Por qué se encontraba tan amable?, ¿Por qué huyó tan rápido? No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa.

-Arnold –la vos de Pheobe me saco de mis pensamiento, volví a verla- ¿te sucede algo? Has estado muy callado y mirando el espacio de manera extraña.

-Lo lamento es que…. –baje la cabeza, vacilé un poco y entre a la conversación.- Pheobe ¿Qué está haciendo Helga en Hillwoods?

-De eso comentábamos –confirmo la chica de lentes- Desde hace un tiempo comenzó a tener problemas en casa, no como los de antes, si no que se encontraba nerviosa, ansiosa, comenzó a enfermarse y sus padres no hallaban que hacer, cuando salimos de clases, Helga estuvo Hillwoods durante dos semanas, y todo los dolores de cabeza, los malestares desaparecieron, cuando Volvieron a Escocia, estos regresaron.

-¿Ella estuvo en Aquí antes? – exclame asombrado.

-Si, así es –afirmo- la compañía de su padre re abrieron un local de localizadores en la ciudad, sin embargo ya no es de localizadores, ahora posee más artefactos electrónicos. En fin. Su padre al ver que los síntomas de Helga recomenzaron, hizo la prueba de enviarla de viaje por varios lugares haber si era el ambiente de Escocia, sin embargo los síntomas no paraban, volvió a Hillwoods y estuvo aquí 3 días.

-Y en esos tres días que estuvo acá sus síntomas desaparecieron – afirmo Gerald.

-Es correcto –continuo pheobe asintiendo- Helga no se había percatado que era En hillwoods donde sus síntomas desaparecían, así que el padre la llevo a un psicólogo el cual le informo de la situación, y el psicólogo dijo que probablemente era añoranza lo que tenia, asi que su padre le propuso que hiciera el ultimo año aquí, ya que al parecer lo que Helga tenia era como un compromiso sin terminar, síndromes patológicos. Llego ayer por la noche, su padre le alquilo un Apartamento tipo estudio de dos habitaciones para que ella viviera, sin embargo me pidió que fuera a vivir con ella.

-Estudiara con nosotros –susurre mirando hacia la ventana.

-Así es – afirmo Gerald- Pero ha cambiado, no se comporta tan ruda como antes.

-¡Gerald! – dice pheobe entre risas- la ultima vez que vieron a Helga era una niña de 10 años! Ahora tiene 17, todos hemos cambiado, por supuesto que sigue siendo una mujer fuerte, pero no hace las cosas como cuando era una niña.

-Bueno –interrumpi levantándome de la mesa- Fue un placer verte pheobe, pero tengo que irme.

-Adonde vas Arnie? –dice Gerald levantando una ceja.

-Debo ir a ayudar a mi padre con unas cosas –afirme.

-Pero tus padres no están de vi…

-Hasta luego! –exclame mientras salía de la heladería.

Por supuesto, Gerald sabia que había mentido, mis padres se encontraban de viaje como cosa extraña, sin embargo no podía quedarme allí, fui directo a mi casa, directo a mi habitación a meditar lo escuchado y a pensar en lo que había visto, nada la sacaba de mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normalmente, hacia los oficios del hogar cuando la abuela me los pedia, me reunia con los chicos en la noche, sin embargo una parte de mi estaba pendiente en encontrar su figura en cualquier lado, sin embargo no la veía, Gerald sabia lo que pasaba, sabia la historia completa y evitaba tocarme el tema, hasta que un dia antes de comenzar la escuela hablo, no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

-Arnie –yo vuelvo a verlo –Algo no anda bien contigo, andas ausente y estoy preocupado por ti.

-De que hablas Gerald –conteste vacilante- estoy perfectamente bien.

-Vamos amigo –exclama cruzando los brazos- te conozco desde que estábamos en pre-escolar y se perfectamente bien cuando algo no anda contigo.

-…. –calle un momento, era estúpido ocultarle algo que el ya sabia, era llover sobre mojado- bueno… se trata de..

-Helga –interrumpió- se trata de ella ¿no es asi? –yo solo baje la cabeza- Arnie, mientras mas evites el tema mas te afectara, viejo desahógate.

-Gerald –tome un respiro, lo mire a los ojos y comencé- tu sabes todo el cuento, cuando supe que le gustaba a Helga en industrias futuro, cuando fuimos a la selva, cuando llegamos y a los días se fue del país, ¡todo!

-Si lo se… pero que pasa con ello.

-Cuando éramos niños yo le hice una promesa –Gerald levanto la ceja sarcásticamente- ¡No me mires así!

-¿Que cosa prometiste Arnold? –pregunto mi amigo con un aire desafiante.

-Que cuando volviera, volvería a conquistarla aun si ella no lo quisiera.

-y que pretendes hacer –yo solo asentí confirmando su suposición- Arnold! ¿Viejo estas loco? Esa mujer no tiene ni un mes aquí, no has hablado mas de 10 palabras con ella desde hace 6 años y quieres conquistarla de la nada?! Arnold ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

-Gerald –conteste desanimado- por favor entiéndeme, debo cumplir lo que prometi.

-¿Y que tal si ella no recuerda esa promesa? –exclamo con las manos en la cintura- debes dejar esa actitud viejo, te traerán mucho problemas.

-Lo se, pero se que ella también lo recuerda, debo hacerlo pero no puedo hacerlo solo –mire a Gerald con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿que? –me observo de arriba abajo- no, no, no, no, no. Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a ayudar. ¡Estas loco!

-Vamos Gerald por favor-trate de convencerlo- solo hasta que termine el año escolar.

-no lo voy a hacer –contesto firme, yo solo lo mire con mi cara de pena, era tan buen amigo que no se resistía- arnold no me mires asi, viejo…. –bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota- 4 meses, te voy a ayudar solo 4 meses, de resto has tu lo que quieras.

Yo solo sonreí, no tenia idea de cómo iba a lograr reconquistar a Helga, pero no había duda de que lo haría.

Era el primer dia de clases, como siempre había llegado temprano a ver mi horario y la primera clase que tenia era física. Decidi entrar al salón de clases, estaba vacio y aproveché a tomar mi puesto, el tercero al lado de la ventana, desde que entre a la secundaria siempre había sido el pupitre que yo utilizaba, en todas mis clases, ¿porque? Ni idea, solo sabia que tenia la vista panorámica de todo el salón. Comence a estudiar el libro cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, De pronto interrumpió Rhonda en el lugar con sus libros en el brazo, se sento frente a mi y abrio la conversación.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos arnold –dijo volviendo a verme.

-Buenos días Rhonda –conteste sonriente- como te fue en Londres?

-Bueno –coloco una expresión pensadora- a decir verdad es un país muy hermosos, su población es vieja pero agradable y muy educada.

-y la escuela? –pregunte con picardia.

-horrorosa, lamentablemente los jóvenes de ese país no son nada comparados con los ancianos –dijo cruzándose de brazos- son groseros y poco educados, además de engreídos. No son nada agradables.

-En serio? –conteste entre risas, empece a convencerme de los rumores de los demás.

-No se si has visto ese programa Skins –yo acenti con la cabeza- bueno son iguales, las fiestas entre semana, las drogas, esos jóvenes no tiene remedio, no saben que es venir de buena familia.

-entonces no es verdad lo que están diciendo de ti –interrumpió una voz femenina detrás de mi.

-Pues no Helga, no es nada verdad –contesto la aspirante a inglesa, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

-No te pongas asi princesita –contesto entre risas- solo estoy bromeando, además no nos vemos desde hace un año que estuve en Londres. Saludame.

-Helga vaya que has cambiado –contesto Rhonda levantándose y dándole un abrazo a su compañera.

-Bueno días Helga –dije con expresion de asombro, era raro ver que rhonda y helga se la llevaran bien.

Helga solo me devolvió una sonrisa en señal de saludo, se dio media vuelta y se sento en su pupitre, Rhonda volvió a sentarse y me comento el porque tan gran saludo de Helga, Como recientemente dicho, Helga estuvo en Londres el año pasado y en ese viaje Rhonda y Helga deshicieron su enemistad, era extraño pero la gente cambia. Seguimos hablando hasta que todo el salón de clases entro al salón, segundos después comenzó la clase.

Senti que el dia transcurrió lento, ningún profesor daba clase como tal por ser el primer dia, Harold lo único que hacia era lanzar las bolas de papel a todos lados y stinky y Sid lo seguían como de costumbre. Esos nunca cambiaron, por lo menos no por ahora. En la clase de español, recibíamos a un profesor nuevo, ya los tres chicos prepararon sus bolas de papel con saliva y toda clase de bromas para la nueva victima, cual fue su sorpresa que cuando ingreso al salón de clases todos los chicos quedamos en blanco. Su nombre era Gloria Camacho, proveniente de Panamá. De piel bronceada con esbelta figura, facciones finas y ojos verde obscuro impenetrables, cabello castaño y bien arreglado, era hermosa. Todos los chicos escucharon su clase con atención. Yo sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a cierta chica con acento escoses, a pesar del tiempo Helga todavía mi entera atención. Y como dice el dicho: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Eso me dio cierto animo para cumplir mi promesa. La ultima hora de clases terminaba con la clase de español. La profesora tomo sus cosas dio las gracias por la atención y salió del salon, detrás de ella salieron todos los chicos ansiosos, y detrás de ellos salieron las chicas malhumoradas, Yo me quede en el salón para repasar unas cuestiones, cuando vi que Helga también se había quedado, comencé a sudar, no sabia si era correcto hablarle, solo contaba 4 meses con la ayuda de Gerald, pero era yo quien debía dar el primer paso. Repase en mi mente lo que le diría, respire profundo, me levante del asiento y me pose a su lado, ella no notaba mi presencia, parecía ausente con la cabeza baja y los brazos puestos en el pupitre.

-Hola Helga –saludé, ella no contestaba, seguía en su misma posición-emmm ¿te sientes bien? –seguia sin responder, acaso no quería hablarme, la toque por el hombro- ¿Helga?

-ah! –exclamo mientra levantaba la cabeza de golpe- eh? ¿Que? A Hola Arnold.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte preocupado, tenia una mirada somnolienta sin embargo sus ojos parecían rojos, como si hubiese llorado.

-Si, si –afirmo levantándose del asiento- debi quedarme dormida, ¿ya salimos de clases? Debo irme.

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu cas..

-No gracias –interrumpio exaltada- estoy bien, cuidate.

-Pero…- balbucee al verla salir rápidamente del salón.

Ya era la segunda vez que se iba de esa manera, no había podido siquiera llegar a intercambiar 30 palabras… pero quien las cuenta. Sali del salón cabizbajo, me hubiese gustado hablar con ella un rato pero vi que por ahora no se podía. Llegue al pasillo y me encontré con Rhonda quien se encontraba entregando invitaciones. Era, a decir verdad algo extraño, Rhonda por lo general era una chica siempre pendiente de la apariencia física, de los buenos modales, de quien era educado o no, pero con el pasar de los años, sobre todo con su estadia en Londres, cambio considerablemente de actitud; ahora es mucho mas amable y mas humilde. Es increíble como las personas pueden cambiar, sobre todo las que uno piensa que jamás lo harán. Yo particularmente trate de seguir siendo el mismo chico de cuando era niño, me parece que a veces el cambio de personalidades en uno es parte de una face de crecimiento y maduración. Rhonda lo había hecho, Gerlad en su momento lo hizo, y hasta creo que yo también, pero hay una persona en especial quien hizo un gran cambio, Helga Pataki, ella había cambiado en ciertas formas y para ser honesto quería profundizar en ellas.

-Arnold! –exclamo una voz frente a mi.

-Que tal Rhonda –conteste terminando de guardar mis cosas en el casillero.

-¿Ya te entregue la invitación? –comenta ofreciéndome una.

-No, jeje –toma la invitación y comencé a abrirla.

-Estoy planeando una fiesta de bienvenida –comenta mostrándome la fecha y dirección.

-Esta no es tu casa –conteste extrañado.

-No, después del desastre de 9no grado mis padres decidieron no darme mas permiso para hacer fiestas en casa, sobre todo cuando ellos no están en casa.

-¿Y de quien es están dirección?

-Es del apartamento de Helga – yo abri los ojos como platos- su padre le compro un apartamento bastante grande con terraza y todo, es una chica afortunada. En fin este viernes a las 8.

-Si allí estare –conteste sonriente.

El joven rubio paso toda la semana ansioso por la fiesta, era su oportunidad de poder hablar con la joven llegada de Escocia, sentía que los días eran eternos, mas de una vez intento conversar con ella en los almuerzos, pero solo intercambiaban cuatro palabras y ella salía huyendo, lo estaba evitando y el lo estaba notando.

-Haber cazanova –comenta su mejor amigo dándole un empujón en la espalda- como va el plan.

-Gerald no te burles –exclama el rubio con expresión molesta, luego cambio a desesperanza- bueno, creo que va mal, cada vez que me acerco intercambiamos si no son 4 palabras no son 5 y se va. Creo que me esta evitando.

-Vamos viejos –contesta Gerald rodeando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo- te dije que era una locura… pero te conozco Arnold y se que por mas que yo diga algo tu no vas a desistir.

-Se supone que es un cumplido? –Gerald solo le devuelve una sonrisa – Ademas dijiste que me ayudarías y hasta ahora no veo que hayas hecho algo.

-Hay arnie –responde acercándolo mas a su cuerpo- los chicos como yo no actuamos de buenas a primeras, actuamos cuando vemos una oportunidad. Tranquilo y dejame que yo te ayudo cuando sea el momento.

Los dos amigos rieron y siguieron su camino. El viernes ya había llegado y Arnold se encontraba arreglándose para la celebración cuando tocan el timbre. Gerald se había apresurado y el rubio tuvo que bajar como pudo. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se monto en el Jeep del moreno. No podía aguantar la emoción.

-¿Haber que piensas hacer hoy en esa casa? –pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa picara sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-¿De que hablas? –contesta el copiloto de manera picara. No había de terminado de preguntar cuando Gerald le mostro los paquetes de plástico pequeño de forma cuadrada donde en la parte exterior decía por todos lados en blanco "Durex"- ¡¡Gerald por favor!!

-Vamos viejo –contesta el chico entre risas- somos jóvenes y segundo cuando tomas te vuelves peligroso de amor.

-Gerald cállate! –contesta el rubio riéndose.

-No los vas a tomar?

-Por supuesto que no! –exclama Arnold un poco sonrojado. Gerlad volvió a guardar los paqueticos.

Llegaron al apartamento. Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento de visitantes y entraron. Subieron en el elevador hasta el penultimo piso. Sin bien se sabe, Robert Pataki, mejor conocido como Bob era una persona que le gustaba alardear de lo que tenia, y que mejor que comparle a su hija de 17 años a punto de cumplir 18 un semi Pent House. Con los lujos que él quisiera. Los jóvenes tocaron el timbre, ya se podía escuchar la música sonando asi que decidieron tocar la puerta a la antigua. Poco segundos después, una chica vestida con un traje oriental, de cabellos negros y lentes apareció detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Pheobe?! -exclamo Gerlad al ver lo bella que se encontraba una de sus anfitrionas- Wow! Estas estas..?

-Estas muy linda Pheobe –interrumpio Arnold entre risas al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-jejej Gracias chicos –contesto la asiática mientras les terminaba de abrir la puerta.

Los jóvenes entraron al apartamento, todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban allí disfrutando, ellos se les unieron, sin embargo el joven rubio se encontraba buscando con la mirada a la Dueña del apartamento. Al no encontrarla desistió por un rato, era un lugar cerrado y era su hogar, en algún momento de la noche chocaría con ella. La noche siguió su avance y la gente seguía divirtiéndose, en un momento de la noche esta se salió de control por un momento al Ver que Harold había bebido algo que no era ponche y había armado un show en la mesa de cocteles. Todos reian sin parar del chico ebrio que decía que podía beber mas que nadie hasta que en un momento cayo de la mesa llevándose los bazos llenos de liquido hacia abajo. El Rubio salió en su ayuda y al tocar al pobre una voz retumbo en la sala.

-¡¿Bola de manteca que has hecho?! –Exclama Helga con tono preocupante pero al mismo tiempo de enfado –¿Qué estas bebiendo?

-Nnnada –contesto el chico lleno de ponche- solo unas cervecitas.

-¿unas que? –exclama- ¿a quien se le ocurrió traer licor? Señores somos menores de edad!

-Es culpa mia Helga –interrumpe Stinky cabizbajo y con 6 botellas de cerveza en la mano. Traje unas cervezas pero no crei que pudiese salir mal.

-Que tu…! –exclamo, respiro profundo, me obervo y le dio una señal a arnold para poder levantar al Gordo. –Stinky que sea la ultima vez que traes licor a mi casa ¿estamos claros? –el acusado asintió- Ahora llevate a Harold y trata de que no parezca tan borracho.

Harold, Stinky y Sid se fueron de la fiesta llevándose consigo el ticked para ser molestados el lunes que entraba por sus demás compañeros de clases. Helga se había ido a la cocina a buscar un trapo para limpiar el desastre, Arnold se quedo esperando en el sitio, esa era su oportunidad para hablar con ella. Sin embargo cuando comenzaron a limpiar ella solo respondia palabras cortas si o no, al terminar esta termino huyendo como siempre, Arnold mostraba una sensación de debilidad. Su Amigo se encontraba observando la situación desde lejos mientras charlaba con Pheobe, ella también notaba lo que sucedia.

-Me da tanta pena con Arnold –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- es un buen muchacho, no se merece esto.

-¿De que hablas Pheobe? –contesta el moreno mientras le toma la mano.

-Se que Arnold esta ansioso de hablar con Helga pero ella no se encuentra en disposición de…

-Te entiendo –contesta el moreno- ¿por cierto donde esta Helga?

-Creo… -dice su acompañante mientras la busca con la mirada- no otra vez –Gerald la mira interrogante- Me imagino que todos los baños están siendo utilizados y el baño de ella que esta disponible tiene la perilla dañada, tengo que ir a sacarla.

-Tranquila linda –contesta Gerald sobándole la barbilla- Yo la saco.

Toco el baño de abajo y efectivamente estaba siendo utilizado, subió las escaleras y toco en el baño del pasillo, pero no, toco en el baño del cuarto Pheobe hasta que cuando decidió salir e ir al baño de Helga, en el camino encontró a su rubio mejor amigo, con la cabeza entre los hombros y con el rostro arrugado.

-¿Que pasa viejo? –comenta dándole tomándole del hombro.

-Nada – bacilo un poco- solo que estoy comenzando a pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Arnold! –exclama el moreno colocando sus manos por la cintura- tu jamás te rindes!

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

-Arnie, A penas ha pasado una semana de que entramos a clases –el rubio sonríe a medias- tienes todo un año, además la noche no acaba.

-si –contesta dándole un abrazo a su amigo- Gracias Gerald.

-Ahora ve y lávate la cara.

-En donde todas los baños están ocupados –contesta observando si alguien ya abrió la puerta.

-Creo que por aquí debe haber un baño disponible –Dice entrando a lo que es la habitación principal. -Mira allí esta la puerta, ve te espero abajo.

Arnold atraviesa el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, Gerald ya había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta de la misma, Giro la la perilla para entrar al baño y entro inmediatamente cerrando la puerta mientras que el sonido de la misma cerrándose se escuchaba la exclamación de una chica.

-¡NO LA CIE…! –muy tarde ya se había cerrado- …rres

-¿Helga? –susurra el rubio un poco sonrojado- ¿Por qué que pasa?

-Estamos encerrados –contesta la chica sentándose en el inodoro.

Arnold se volvió a la puerta en intento girar la perilla, sin embargo esta no se inmutaba. Volvio a ver hacia la persona que lo acompañaba , la joven chica a la cual quiso hablarle desde que llego y que lo había estado evitando se encontraba frente a el, ahora no podía salir huyendo, se encontraban encerrados y no sabían hasta cuando estarían allí hasta que alguien entrara y los ayudara. ¿Cuestion del destino? No lo creo, mientras un que dos jóvenes rubios se encontraban en un baño encerrados y joven moreno se encontraba bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa divertida y murmurando para si mismo:

-Arnie, no digas que no te ayudé. Lo prometido es Deuda.


	3. Cubalibre y Tapita

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero no encontraba ningún punto de inspiración para redactar este capitulo hasta que me Que me servi este trago que es el titulo de este cap que me dio la inspiración. A los venezolanos que lean esto Disculpen si sienten que insulto al país pero saben que es verdad yo soy venezolana y es verdad Jajaja. Un saludo a todos y a los chicos y chicas de los demás países no pretendo menospreciarlos es que me parece muy comico lo que sucede aquí y lo digo mas que todo por los testimonios de otras personas de diferentes países!

Saludos a todo y dejen reviews!

ENJOY!

Capitulo 3

**Traigan la Cola que yo pongo el Ron:**

**Cubalibre y tapita**

Hillwoos, viernes 11:30 de la noche, en un edificio, específicamente en el piso de 11 , apartamento B se encontraba una fiesta reventada de muchachos de preparatoria, afortunadamente ese condominio se encontraba recién hecho y las pocas personas que habitaban no pasaban del piso 4, gracias a ello ninguna queja se había efectuado. Jovenes de 17 y 18 años se encontraban bailando y bebiendo ponche divertidamente, la mayoría eran conocidos de la misma clase, hablaban de la locura que estaban viviendo, tantos años estudiando junto y en menos de un año ya todos estarían dispersos en varias zonas del país estudiando sus carreras. Por otro lado se encontraban parejas besándose y uno que otro fumando cigarrillos. La dueña del apartamento de encontraba desaparecida y solo su mejor amiga quien ahora efectuaba el rol de anfitriona se encontraba desesperada tratando de hallarla. Pheobe corria de un lugar a otro por todo el apartamento, siendo seguida por Gerald que sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba, sin embargo no sabia si le era indicado abrir la boca.

-Gerald en serio no la viste en el baño? –pregunta la oriental cruzando los brazos con el rostro preocupado.

-S… si, estoy seguro –miente el moreno tratando de disimular la mirada, no era muy bueno mintiendo. Al notar la mirada preocupada de su acompañante decide preguntar lo obvio- pero porque tan preocupada?

-Gerald, no la veo desde hace como 45 minutos –comenta volviendo a ver a la multitud- y me preocupa además de que creo que esto se esta volviendo fuera de control y yo no poseo la actitud para controlarlo. Mira allí en la terraza hay varios chicos fumando! –exclama con un aire de desesperación al decir lo ultimo.

-Tranquila –responde colocándole la mano en el hombro, luego se acerca a los jóvenes fumadores, Les quita los cigarros de las bocas, los coloca en el suelo y los pisa.

-Oye! ¿Viejo porque lo haces?

-¿Acaso ves algún letrero que dice zona de fumadores? –exclama molesto mientras levanta los brazos señalando las paredes- yo creo que no. Si algún oficial interrumpe acá créeme que te hare responsable de los casquillos de cigarro en el piso.

-De acuerdo viejo –susurra uno de los chicos con la cabeza baja.

Gerald regresa junto a Pheobe quien lo recibe con una expresión de sorpresa. El solo hace un gesto con los hombros en señal de simpatía mientras le regala una sonrisa seductora. Después de eso Pheobe desvía su atención a la desaparecida Helga, mientras entabla una conversación con Gerald, el coqueteo siempre funciona.

En el piso de arriba, la gente había disminuido, y al ser un apartamento dúplex, el concreto debía ser el doble de resistente. En la habitación principal se escuchaban los gritos de una voz femenina pidiendo que la sacaran, sin embargo las personas brillaban por su ausencia. Arnold se encontraba sentado en el inodoro con la cabeza baja y los brazos apoyados en las piernas, con una expresión de desilusión pero interiormente satisfecho, a decir verdad, le veía el lado bueno, estaba encerrado con Helga.

-**AYUDA!!! ESTAMOS ENCERRADO!!!** –gritaba la rubia lo mas que podía- **PHEOBEEE!!! MALDITA SEA QUE RAYOS ESTARAS HACIENDO PARA NO NOTAR QUE ESTOY ENCERRADA!!!!** –vuelve a exclamar dándole un golpe a la puerta.

-Helga es inevitable que sigas gritando –contesta Arnold llevando sus brazos hacia su nuca- Llevamos 45 minutos aquí metidos y nadie ha entrado, he intentado hasta con el celular pero ni siquiera escuchan por la música.

-**Pheobe****!!!!!** –vuelve a gritar Helga haciendo caso omiso a su acompañante- **AYUDAME!!!!!! ALGUIEN!!**

-¡¿Helga me estas escuchando?! –vuelve a replicar Arnold.

-**AYUDAAAA!!!!!** –Otro grito mas fuerte de parte de Helga.

-**HELGA!** –le exclama cansado pero ella lo vuelve a ignorar, el se dispone a levantarse y a acercarse a ella- **¡HELGA! YA DEJA IGNORARME!** –Exclama mientras la toma por los brazos y la voltea hacia su rostro- **¡¿PORQUE ME IGNORAS?! ¡HE TRATADO DE HABLARTE TODA LA SEMANA Y LO QUE HAS HECHO ES IGNORARME!**

La rubia lo miro sorprendida a tales reclamos, ella bajo la cabeza y no pronuncio palabra alguna, el todavía la tenía tomada de los brazos esperando una respuesta, pero nada, se estaba desesperando.

-por favor di algo –dice con la voz sumisa. Ella no respondía- Helga por favor.

-Yo… -dice con la cabeza baja.

-Mírame –dice el ya rendido, pero aun no la soltaba.

-Yo… -respiro hondo y lo volvió a ver- necesito un cubalibre.

Ella se logra zafar relajadamente de los brazos de Arnold mientras este no asimilaba la respuesta de Helga. Ella por su parte se acerco al lavabo donde abajo, detrás de las gavetas había una pequeña neverita y al lado de esta habían 3 vasos. Arnold la miraba mas no la observaba, seguía tratando de asimilar.

-Perdón –dice Arnold saliendo de su trance- ¿necesitas un qué?

-Un cubalibre – Contesta Helga sacando una botella de Ron y colocándola en el tope del baño.

-Un cubalibre –repite Arnold observándola incrédulo- Te refieres a ese coctel de Ron con Cola y limón?

-Así es –contesta sacando los vasos y la Cola. Comienza servir dos tragos- ¿quieres?

-No entiendo –dice el joven acercándosele- Hace una hora casi te tragas a Sid a Harlod y a Stinky por traer licor a tu casa y ¿ahora me estas ofreciendo un Cubalibre?

-¿Vas a querer o no? –exclama volviendo a verlo con la mirada fastidiada antes de llenar con ron el segundo vaso.

-_"Si asi hablara conmigo es mejor que acepte" _–pensó mientras observaba la botella de Ron que ya tenía un poco más de un cuarto consumido, cierra los ojos y asiente.

-¿Cuantos segundos? –contesta Helga observándolo. Este la mira extrañado. Ella sirve el trago y se lo da- Salud.

-Emm salud –brinda Arnold un poco extrañado.

Helga bebió el primer trago como si fuera agua, luego se comenzó a servir otro. Arnold no podía creer lo que veía. Helga parecía una Alcohólica, las botellas escondidas en el baño, con una nevera con hielo incluida y limones y Cola también. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Arnold por favor deja de mirarme así –susurra ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Perdona es que no entiendo.

-Haber como te lo explico –contesta ella sentándose en el tope del lavamanos- Hace un tiempo viaje por varios lados del mundo y eso incluyo la isla de margarita en Venezuela, allí descubrí que un joven si puede beber cualquier licor y a pesar de ser menor de edad y entonces me dieron a probar Varios Cocteles. Allá Nadie le hace caso a eso, por eso dicen que Venezuela es el país mas feliz del mundo. En fin probé el cubalibre y descubrí que me quita los nervios así que cuando estoy nerviosa o ansiosa me tomo uno.

-¿Y entonces porque te tomaste el primero como agua? –responde Arnold quien de poco a poco fue bajando el licor.

-Porque me pusiste más nerviosa de lo normal, parecía un interrogatorio –contesta ella de mal humor.

-Debes dejarte de estos hábitos –contesta el mirando su trago haciendo referencia.

-Aja –masculla mientras toma otro poco. Dudo un poco en preguntar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo- Helga vas a contestarme lo que te pregunte?

-bueno…. Al cuarto trago que me sirva te contesto- dijo colocando la mano en la botella para servirse más.

-Helga –le interrumpió Arnold colocando la mano en la botella.

-¿qué quieres que te diga? –Balbucea evitando la respuesta- bueno no hemos estado así hablando mucho, yo no creo que te este evitando.

-Cada vez que voy a hablar contigo te vas, cada vez que estamos en grupo y te hago una pregunta siempre desvías el tema, cuando te hable cuando estábamos limpiando el desastre de Harold solo respondía "Si y No" –Arnold se encontraba ansioso y Helga solo desviaba la mirada- Y cada vez que te hago preguntas formales desvías la cabeza ¡como haces ahora!

-¡Pues que quieras que te diga melenudo! –Contesta molesta bajándose del tope y colocándose frente a el, la vieja Helga apareció.

-La verdad! –exclamo acercándose más.

-Bueno "tapita" y te respondo –contesta sacando la tapita de la botella.

-A que te refieres –dice observando la tapa.

-Estas son las condiciones –dice Helga llenando la tapita de Ron- Cada pregunta que yo te haga deberás tomar una tapita y contestas, y cada vez que tú me hagas una pregunta yo tomo una tapita y contesto.

-¿Qué? –Contesta asombrado- ¿Cómo puedes jugar con eso?

-Haber cabeza de balón quieres respuestas? Pues te las doy con esto. –Dice ella ofreciéndole una tapita- Yo empiezo.

Arnold observa a su alrededor, sabe que no esta bien lo que esta haciendo, pero algo en su interior le dice que será la única oportunidad que tiene para saber todo, el porqué ella dejo de contactarlo, el porqué ella se muestra tan indiferente, el porqué ella esta como esta. Se masajea los dedos y alza la mano para tomar la tapita, vuelve a mirar a Helga quien sonríe.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber? –dice ella haciéndole una señal para que tome la tapita.

-De acuerdo –suspira y toma el licor, sacude la cabeza para bajar el ardor y coloca la tapita en la mesa- la verdad…

* * *

Gerald miro el reloj, Pheobe se encontraba despidiendo a los últimos invitados en la puerta. Ya eran las 3 am, para él el tiempo había trascurrido rápido, Se acomodo en el sillón esperando a que Pheobe se sentara juntos a él, al cerrar la puerta esta se voltio a ver a Gerald, ya se encontraban plenamente solos lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. El moreno le hizo una señal para que se sentase a su lado y esta con una ligera sonrisa lo hizo.

-Vaya fiesta -dice volviendo a ver la casa- A decir verdad no creo que haya quedado tan desastrosa.

-La verdad que no –asiente Pheobe- Pensé que iba a quedar peor.

-Tienes razón –dijo riendo al ver el rostro de Pheobe- Estas muy bonita esta noche.

-Gracias –dice bajando el rostro sonrojada- tu también estas muy atractivo.

-Pheobe –susurra Gerald acercándose a ella, le gustaba desde hace tiempo pero no sabia las palabras adecuadas- yo.. la ver..dad quería decir..

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Gerald? –murmura ella acercándose a Gerald mientras le tapaba los labios con el índice.

-Me encantaría

Acto seguido sus labios se encontraron, los dos se sentían en la grandeza, Gerald al entrar a la adolescencia se convirtió en un muchacho atlético y atractivo quien volvía locas a las chicas, sin embargo solo había una que lo volvía loco a él, lo malo era que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para invitarla a salir formalmente. Por otro lado Pheobe siempre fue una chica tímida, siempre ocupada por sus estudios hasta que vio en su moreno compañero eso lo que le faltaba, siempre fue una chica valiente que tomaba las iniciativas y hoy logro hacerlo. Luego de un Largo y dulce beso los dos jóvenes se separaron y entrelazaron sus dedos, luego se miraron con ternura.

-Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar –Susurra la chica oriental con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si, quien diría que este día se volvería tan especial –comenta Gerald mirando los dedos entrelazados, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir- tenía miedo, por eso no decía nada antes, pero acabe de recordar algo "cualquier cosa puede pasar", es lo que siempre me dice Arno…. **¡DIOS MIO ARNOLD!**

-¡¿que sucede?! –exclama Pheobe mientras se levanta junto a el.

-¡Hace horas que lo deje allí! –Gerald se encontraba nervioso- lo olvide.

-¿En donde? –Pheobe tenia una mirada inquisidora, era una chica lista y por supuesto tenia una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

-En el baño con helg…. –mudó. Volvió a ver a Pheobe quien había colocado las manos en la cintura.

-¿Gerald qué hiciste? –el todo de voz de Pheobe se torno serio. Ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, pero quería esucharlo.

-Arnold sabía que Helga lo estaba evadiendo y me pidió ayuda asi que cuando me dijiste que ella probablemente se encontraba encerrada en el baño lo deje allí sin que supiera nada. Jeje –rio con una risa nerviosa.

-Dios Gerald! –exclama Pheobe pasándose la mano por el cabello- No tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado allí adentro! Helga no estaba lista para hablar con el! Por eso lo evitaba!

-Si lo se lo lamento, y lamento mucho el haberte mentido cuando te dije que no estaba –contesto apenado.

-Esa parte si la sabia –Gerald la observo asombrado- lo siento cariño pero no eres muy bueno mintiendo. Vamos a ir a sacarlos.

* * *

Al unisonó, en el baño se oían risas de un par de jóvenes quienes al parecer, a pesar de estar casi 4 horas encerrados, parecían haber dejado sus diferencias y encontrar una media en su discusión gracias al licor de la caña de azúcar. Helga y Arnold se encontraban en el suelo riendo de cada estupidez que decían. El juego de tapita había culminado y los dos jóvenes habían consumido la botella entera.

-Por diiios Arnoldooo Jajaja –decía una ebria Helga muerta de risa- Cuantas veces yo no entre a tu alcoba y tu ni te intiraaaste jajajaja.

-en q-que momento lo hacías –contesta Arnold quien gracias a los efectos del Alcohol ya se encontraba "happy" después de la tercera tapita.

-Para que veas jajajaja.

-Si, y cuando casi nos matamos en San Lorenzo Jajaja –exclama Arnold tomándole la mano- No hacias mas que gritar y gritar.

-Si! Estaba aterrrrada, pero luego de eso fue cuando te me confesaste Jajaja.

-Si! –exclama muerto de risa- y después Gerald nos agarro besandonos

Helga se incorpora y se sienta en el suelo, Arnold al darse cuenta se posa a su lado y baja la cabeza, coloca su mano sobre la de Helga pero para su sorpresa esta no la removía.

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribir? –pregunta el, ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Ya no hay tapita –susurra ella.

-Helga… -Arnold le levanta la mirada con la otra mano y ella lo mira a los ojos.

-Siempre he pensado en ti, siempre te he tenido en mi corazón.

-En tapita te pregunte si habías tenido otras novias y dijiste que si –la melancolía se apodero de su voz.

-Te dije que las quise mucho –se acerco a ella- pero no te dije que las hubiese llegado a amar.

-Arnold Yo…

Arnold callo a Helga con un suspiro, estaba dispuesto a besarla, ella no se movía, también lo deseaba, sus bellos se erizaron, sus labios estaban muy cerca a milímetros, pero el no estaba seguro. Helga volteo la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Arnold, para luego apretarlos dando así señal al detonador, Ya posando sus labios en los rojizos labios la rubia un Golpe se escucho en la puerta y esta se abrió, los dos rubios se separaron y vieron a Gerald y a Pheobe Con una expresión de intranquilidad!

-Pheobe!!!!! –Exclamo Helga con los brazos en el aire.- mi amiga del alma!

-Helga? – le pareció extraña su felicidad- estas bien?

-Claro mi amiga linda ¡HIP! –contesta tratando de levantarse, pero se tambalea un poco. Pheobe la agarra antes de que caiga.

-¿¡Pero que tienes hipo?!

-Arnie estas bien? –dice Gerald posándose a su lado.

-Si… -contesta tratando de levantarse, se tambalea un poco pero Gerald lo termina de ayudar –gracias.

-¿Por qué tu aliento huele a licor?-comenta extrañado, luego vuelve a ver a Pheobe.

-¿Estaban tomando Ron? –Exclama Pheobe viendo la botella vacía.

-Noooo ¡HIP! – balbucea la rubia haciendo un gesto con la mano- Tomamos Cubalibre y tapita.

-De acuerdo –Dice Gerald con expresión de espanto, luego vuelve a ver a Arnold quien le tenia una sonrisa estúpida en la boca- Ok. Nos Vamos!

Pheobe dejo a Helga en la cama, mientras acompañaba a Gerald y a un pobre Arnold que apenas podía caminar hasta la puerta, le dio indicaciones a Gerald de que tendrían que disimular bien mientras estuvieran en la calle hasta dejar a Arnold. De despidieron y Partieron. Al llegar a la casa de Arnold, Gerald opto por llevar al pobre Arnold hasta su cuarto pero al entrar a la casa de huéspedes, se encontraron a Miles en las escaleras.

-¿Que paso papa? ¡HIP! –exclama el rubio mientras saludaba a su padre, Gerald se encontraba petrificado.

-Gerald –la voz de Miles era desafiante pero el mismo tiempo interrogativo mientras ser acercaba- ¿Por qué mi hijo no puede permanecer en pie solo?

-Señor M –contesta Gerald con un aire carismático para sobrepasar el estado de su amigo- Digamos que su hijo esta…

-Papa estoy bien –dice entre risas mientras esparce su aliento en la cara de su padre.

-Dios Arnold! –Susurra Miles desviando el rostro- Hijo que hiciste? –vuelve a ver a Gerald mientras lo recibe- ¿Tu estabas con el cuándo paso esto?

-No señor –contesto Gerald un tanto nervioso. Miles era un buen hombre y con mucha paciencia, sin embargo cada quien tiene un limite.

- ¿Vas a querer pasar la noche aquí?

-No gracias señor M, vendré mañana haber como sigue mi amigo el borrachito –comenta gracioso al volver a ver la sonrisa estúpida de Arnold.

-De acuerdo –dice Miles con una sonrisa carismática- Escribe un mensaje a mi celular cuando hayas llegado.

-Lo Hare! Buenas noches

Gerald sale por la puerta y arranca en su Jeep, Miles comienza a subir poco a poco las escaleras con su hijo quien ya no podía poner ni un pie en los escalones. Luego del siguiente tramo de escaleras que conllevaban a la habitación de Arnold, Miles recibió el mensaje de Gerald quien rio al ver todo lo que tardo en subir a su hijo. Le cambio las ropas y lo dejo la cama. Salió con una sonrisa de burla del cuarto.

-Vamos a ver hijo si te van a dar ganas de beber de aquí en adelante como lo hiciste hoy.

A la Mañana Siguiente Arnold despierta aproximadamente al Medio día, gracias al Sol que tenia en toda la cara, un aspecto negativo de que tu techo sea de ventanas. Paso sus manos por toda la cara estrujándosela, luego el dolor de cabeza y pesadez en sus ojos comenzaron a atacarlo masivamente. Como pudo se levanto de la cama, no sabía que había pasado, camino hasta el baño y comenzó a lavarse la cara, mientras se la estrujaba todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza pero uno en especial lo marco.

_FlashBack_

_Doceava tapita de Helga, Los dos se encontraban ya en estado de ebriedad y no sabían lo que decían ni lo que hacían._

_-Pregunta –dice Arnold entre risas- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que regresaras?_

_-jajajaja –rie Helga antes de contestar- Porque…._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Dios mío! Como puede ser que no recuerde las últimas palabras- susurra un enratonado Arnold quien viéndose al espejo no podía recordar gracias al Ron.


	4. Mantecado Americano o Chocolate Ruso

Hello! Ya me llego la inspiración, bella yo, si no es un trago es una canción salvaje -.- jajajajaja. Saludos a todos me alegra que les haya gustado el 3 cap. Hikaru! Tienes toda la razón Jajaja el TEQUILA ES LO MEJOR!!!! Ese es mi primer trago favorito con el limón y sal (dios me vas a provocar, ojo que no soy borracha Jajaja), luego viene el Ron, lo que pasa es que aquí en Venezuela el juego tapita es muy común, sobretodo cuando queremos sacarle información a la gente jijijijiji (risa malvada). Espero disfruten este cap :D

Capitulo 4

_**Mantecado Americano o Chocolate Ruso**_

12:30 pm, En la cocina una mujer de unos 45 años de edad se encontraba terminando de hacer el almuerzo, en la mesa se encontraba su esposo detenidamente leyendo el periódico. Meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación al leer las noticas recientes, luego vuelve la cabeza hacia arriba, podía escuchar ruidos en el piso superior. Su hijo había despertado y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior sonrió de forma burlona, Arnold podía ser una muchacho maduro y consiente, pero de cualquier manera seguía siendo un muchacho.

-No deberías reírte de esa manera Miles –objeta Stella al ver la sonrisa de su esposo- sabes que hubiese pasado si lo agarraban en la calle en ese estado.

-Lo se –contesta él cerrando el periódico y volviendo a verla- Pero aun así no puedo dejar que me cause gracia.

-No entiendo –la mirada de Stella se volvió inquisidora mientras observaba los platos- Arnold siempre ha sido un muchacho maduro, siempre hace lo correcto, no entiendo que le paso.

-Tu misma lo dijiste cariño –Contesta Miles acercándose a su esposa, ella lo mira extrañada- Es un muchacho –le sonríe y luego le da un beso en la frente, se vuelve a su hacia su asiento y abre el periódico- Ademas, creeme que no le quedaran mas ganas de beber, según el estado en que llego ayer hoy debe sentirse como si un camión le pasara por encima.

-Así de mal llego anoche? –Stella guardaba la calma, por dentro sentía un poco de gracia.

-Lo único que le puede quitar la resaca es un Blody Mery –exclama mientras rie- supongo que le va a tocar pasar la resaca todo el dia.

-Debemos hablar con él –Dice Stella con una ligera sonrisa- Pero debemos ser firmes.

Miles asiente y vuelve a su periódico. Arriba, Arnold se terminaba de bañar, le costaba mucho abrir los ojos, sentía una pesadez en todo el cuerpo y la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, sentía como si esta fuera una bolsa de papel, se inflaba y desinflaba. Recordaba todo lo acontecido de esa noche; cuando Harold cayo de la mesa, cuando Helga lo evitaba, las tonterías de Gerald, cuando entro al baño y se quedo encerrado con Helga, cuando jugaron tapita, la mayoría de las preguntas y respuestas que hicieron y se dieron, pero solo había algo que no podía recordar en especial. La verdadera razón de que Helga hubiese regresado a Hillwoods. Comenzo a recordar las preguntas que le hizo a ella para ver si eso le ayudaba a recordar la ultima frase.

_Flash back_

_-¿porque me estas ignorando? – dice arnold dándole la tapita._

_-¡GLUB! Porque no me he sentido muy cómoda conmigo misma cuando estoy contigo. –pasa el trago y pregunta- Cual es tu afición de saber estas cosas si no hablamos desde hace tiempo- _

_-porque vivimos muchas cosas cuando éramos niños y lo extraño ¡GLUB! –Arnold sonríe- ¿Me extrañaste en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados? ¿Osea hasta ahora?_

_-Extrañe como te metes en los asuntos de otras personas ¡GLUB! – Helga sonríe, arnold le devuelve la sonrisa- ¿Has tenido alguna novia en todos estos años?_

_-¡GLUB! –Arnold se puso nervioso, no sabia si era correcto contestarle, pero ya era tarde y mentir no era de él- Tuve una en 9no año._

_-Seguramente a la señorita perfeccion –contesta Helga con el mismo todo de cuando era una niña._

_-No, una chica del campamento, Haily. Quien a decir verdad parecía un sargento en vez de novia jajaja –contesto arnold entre risas, ya el alcohol se había apoderado de el, Helga también rio bastante- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que regresaras?_

_-jajajaja –rie Helga antes de contestar- Porque…._

_Fin Flashback _

Ya tenia un buen rato recordando, sin embargo nada, las ultimas frases no llegaban a su cabeza, parecía que el mismo las había borrado de su memoria. Ya en el cuarto se dispuso a vestirse, luego bajo por las escaleras con la mano en la cabeza, realmente le dolia. Entro a la cocina y encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa con una expresión seria. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, Habia llegado a las 3 am con una borrachera y su padre lo tuvo que llevar hasta su alcoba y cambiarlo ya que el no podía ni con su alma. Por primera vez Arnold estaba en problemas.

-Arnold –dice su madre con el tono de voz serio- Sientate, tenemos que hablar.

-esta bien- contesta arnold de manera serena, haciendo caso a lo ordenado.

-Primero –inicia su padre manteniéndole la vista- llegaste a casa a las 3 am cosa que no hubiese sido grave si hubieses avisado a las 12, como por lo general haces.

-Arnold –exclama su madre- sabes que tu puedes llegar a la hora que quieras –el joven rubio bajo la cabeza- lo único que te pedimos es que a media noche envíes un mensaje diciendo de donde estas y ya.

-Si lo se –Arnold se sentía culpable, aparte de haber bebido, había olvidado escribir a sus padres, cosa que no hubiese pasado por desapercibido si no hubiese bebido.

-Segundo –continua su padre- Llegaste con un escándalo a la casa y por obra y gracia del espíritu santo los otros huéspedes no se levantaron.

-Si lo se

-Y tercero –arnold sabia por donde iba el tercero- ¡llegaste con una borrachera que ni podias permanecer en pie tu solo!

-Arnold! –exclama su madre- por dios que sucedió, ustedes saben que no pueden beber y no creo que en la fiesta haya habido ese tipo de licores. ¿Quieres explicarte?

-Mama, papa –contesta Arnold volviéndolos a ver- Lo lamento de verdad, no pense que se saldría de control todo. Prometo no volver a hacerlo en serio. Aprendi la Leccion y ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias –pone su mano en la cabeza al decir lo ultimo.

-ok –dice Miles mientras se levanta, luego rompe en carcajadas- jajajjajajajajaja.

-Miles! –exclama Stella levantándose, luego una risita sale de sus labios- No jaja te rias! Esto es serio.

-Lo siento hijo –las risas no lo dejaban hablar- La verdad es muy gracioso, yo la verdad creo que ya no tendras mas ganas de beber de ese modo.

-esperen –dice Arnold confundido- porque se rien?

-Hijo perdona a tu padre –susurra Stella tratando de colocar la cara mas seria que podía- Toma esto como una advertencia si? Se que no volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien –contesta dando una ligera sonrisa. Por lo general sus padres eran personas cariñosas y comprensivas- Voy a ir a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo, por cierto Gerald llamo –dice Stella mientras recogía algunas cosas- Dice que vendrá por ti en una hora, que van a ir a comer.

-Gracias mama.

* * *

La hora paso rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gerald se encontraba en la puerta sonando la corneta de su camioneta. ¿Para que ir en auto si el centro comercial estaba cerca? Bueno cualquiera iria si te acaban de regalar una camioneta y quieres alardear de ella. Arnold bajo las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y se monto en la camioneta.

-¿Cómo estas borrachito? –saluda Gerlad entre risas, Arnold lo mira con expresión de reproche- ¿Qué? Por lo menos yo soy lo suficientemente hombre como para hablar con una dama sin embrigarla jaja.

-Callate Gerlad –contesta volviendo a ver el camino- Ella fue quien me ofreció el trago y después ese fatídico juego que termino por ponernos en ese estado.

-¿Cual? ¿Tapita? –contesta el moreno sin dejar de ver el camino, para el la conversación era muy entretenida.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Tengo poderes –murmura inorico haciendo un juego con las manos, el rubio lo ve con la ceja levantada- Mi hermano se la pasa jugando eso en la universidad y siempre me ha advertido, el 80% de las personas terminan ebrias.

-Genial –exclama Arnold pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-¿Y como te fue con Helga? según lo que creo les fue bien.

-bueno… -antes de continuar Arnold vuelve a ver a su amigo con rostro interrogante- Espera un segundo, ¡tu sabias todo! Que la perilla del baño estaba dañada, que Helga estaba encerrada –Gerlad solo sonrio con picardia- Gerlad ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se suponía que ibas a ayudarme no a traicionarme.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Gerald tratando de ver a su amigo, se le dificultaba por el tener que manejar- ¡Tu querías ayuda y te la di! ¡Que mejor lugar para conversar que encerrándote con ella en el baño!

-Si gran idea –contesto ironico- ¡obligándola!

-Viejo ¿Qué mas podía hacer? –contesta ya llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial- Decirle "helga ve con arnold que quiere hablar contigo y enamorarte de nuevo" -Arnold sonrio un poco, le parecieron graciosas las palabras sarcásticas de su amigo- Ademas, sabes que te gusto incluyendo la borrachera.

-Pues si pero..

-Ves? –interrumpio apagando el auto en uno de los puestos- Dios dio la oportunidad yo la aproveche, te ayude y salde mi deuda. Ademas en esas condiciones, encerrado y con unos tragos encima DUDO que ella no te haya dicho algo.

-me apena mucho admitirlo –dice rodando lo ojos- pero si, si hablamos de ciertas cosas.

-Entonces todo esta listo –El moreno se disponía a bajar del auto, pero Arnold lo detuvo.

-La cuestión es que por culpa del licor… –Gerald lo miro amenazante.

-No me digas que…

-Pues no recuerdo muy bien –susurra un pobre Arnold apenado.

-Eres el peor –murmura Gerald entrecerrando los ojos- Vamos a comer encontes yo muero de hambre.

Arnold sonríe pero en su interior trataba de recordar las palabras de Helga, ¿pero porque no podía recordarlo? Recordaba la mayoría de las respuestas, las que realmente le importaban, pero ¿porque no esa en especial? Trato de recordar otras para hacerse una pista.

_Flashback_

_-¿Tu aun sientes algo por m? –Arnold se acerca a Helga._

_-jaja depende a lo que te refieras de sentir –contesta ella colocándose la mano en la boca, arnold iba a indagar mas, pero ella lo interrumpe- No, no, Es mi turno ¿Hace cuanto…_

_Fin Flashback_

"_Ella si siente algo" _pensó Arnold mientras evocaba una ligera sonrisa. Gracias a ese pensamiento desvió su atención hacia aquella respuesta que norecordaba. Entraron al Centro comercial y se dirigieron a la feria de comida. Gerald decidió ir a comer Pizza, ese joven jamás cambiaria su forma tan mala de comer, Arnold decidió sushi, por ende acordaron en reunirse en las mesas cerca de la pizzería. El restauran Japones se encontraba repleto, el mostrador se encontraba al final del local y allí habían dos filas, una para comer allí mismo y otra para llevar, obviamente el se acomoda en la fila para llevar. Esta avanzaba rápido y antes de que lo atendieran una voz conocida lo saludo desde atrás.

-Buenos tardes Arnold –Exclama Pheobe con una gran sonrisa- Por lo que veo amaneciste mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Hola Pheobe! Pues si una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y listo –contesta sonriente, luego comienza a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Helga se quedo en casa –irrumpe la oriental al descubrir sus intenciones- Ella no amaneció muy bien. Me pidió que le comprara Sushi –Arnold sonrio levemente- Me parece que esos son los efectos del Ron, comer comida ligera.

-Si jeje –murmuro modestamente.

Ya era el turno de Arnold, se volvió hacia el mostrador y pidió una racion de California Rolls, Se volvió hacia Peobe para que aprovechara a ordenar también, ella Pidio una racion de Alaska rolls y otra de California, parece que aparte de tener los mismo antojos que Helga también tenia los mismo gustos. Arnold se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, sentía que pagar su deuda con Pheobe quien también lo ayudo en parte con su borrachera, esta se negó al principio pero después de unas cuantas insistencias acepto, después de todo no le costaba nada, en verano había trabajado un poco y quería gasta su dinero de una manera que el creía "correcta". Salieron del restauran y se acercaron a donde estaba Gerald. Este se levanto nervioso, sus mejillas se sonrrojaron bastante y hablaba de manera entrecortada, a Arnold le parecía gracioso Aquella situación.

-Y… como sigue Helga –pregunto tratando de guardar la calma el moreno.

-Bien sigue en cama, amaneció con una gran jaqueca –contesto graiosa- No a salido de cama en todo el dia, y se ha tomado mas de un millón de pastillas para la cabeza jaja.

-Me imagino que también la paso bien anoche –Exclamo el moreno entre risas, el sabia que asi era. Pheobe solo levanto los hombros mirando de reojo a Arnold.

-Bueno ya creo que es hora de irme, Helga debe tener hambre.

-Ya creo, mandale mis saludos –Menciono Arnold con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si –Contesto Pheobe con una radiante sonrisa- Hasta luego Gerald.

-Hasta luego –contesto sonrrojado, pero antes de que la chica oriental diera una paso, este se acerco y la tomo de la mano para detenerla- sabes ¿me pregunto que haras esta noche?

-Bueno, hasta ahora nada –comento sonrrojandose un poco, Gerald no soltaba su mano- Cuidar a Helga supongo ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez ¿te gustaría ir al autocinema a ver una película? –pregunto con la voz entrecortada, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en hablar.

-Me encantaría –Contesto Pheobe sonriente, A Gerald le brillaron los ojos.

-Muy bien, pasare por ti a las 7.

-De acuerdo- Pheobe se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se volvió hacia Arnold y se despidió con la mano.

Gerald se quedo viendo la figura de Pheobe irse, con una expresión de chico enamorado que hizo que a Arnold le diera un ataque de risa. Gracias al Acto de su amigo Gerald lo observo con una expresión de reproche. Parecia una vieja escena pero con diferentes personajes.

-Se puede saber de que te ries.

-Lo lamento Gerald –contesta Arnold tratando de aguantar la risa- Es que es muy comico ver como Pheobe te vuelve loco.

-Hay si –responde voltiando los ojos- Te recuerdo Arnie que tu mirabas a Helga de la misma manera cuando estábamos en San Lorenzo, luego que entendieras que te gustaba.

-¿Lo notaste? –Arnold cambio su expresión-

- Viejo era inevitable no notarlo, y cada vez que ella te sonreía y se volteaba quedabas con la misma expresión.

-No lo desmentiré –comento abriendo el embace que contenía el sushi- pero por lo menos soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo, señor "_yo vuelvo locas a las chicas, nadie me vuelve loco a_ mi" –ironizo al recordar las viejas palabras de Gerald.

-Callate y come Arnie –Exclama Gerald tratando de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

* * *

Helga se encontraba postrada en la cama, con las luces muy tenues, las cortinas cerradas y el aire acondicionado encendido, la habitación parecía una nevera y la rubia debajo de las sabanas meditaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ciertamente Helga había hecho cambios en su personalidad, ya no trataba mal a la gente sin excusa alguna, ahora su personalidad era mas abierta y mas comprensiva, su autoestima había aumentado, después de todo ya no era la niña con una sola ceja, con el paso de los años comenzó a embellecerse, comenzó a maquillarse, a delinearse las cejas, y a jugar con su cabello, su cuerpo había cambiado, sus caderas eran mas anchas, su cintura de avispa y su busto relativamente llamativo, era una chica muy atractiva y sabia que podía atraer a cualquier muchacho que ella quisiera, sin embargo, solo había uno que quería atraer en especial, y ya lo tenia, pero su orgullo no dejaba que ella misma se acercara a el. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, al parecer algo de la pequeña Helga G. Pataki seguía en su interior.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Pheobe prendió las luces a toda su capacidad, abrió las ventanas de la habitación y apago la música clásica y un tanto melancolica del stereo. Helga se retorció entre las sabanas.

-Pheobe que haces? –exclamo incorporándose y tapando la luz de sus ojos con las manos.

-Helga parece que vas a un velorio –contesto Pheobe colocando la comida en la mesa de noche de.

-Me siento como en uno –contesto observando la comida. Recordo aquella vez que Olga supuestamente había sacado una B en su boletín de calificaciones gracias a los celos de ella misma, luego se arrugo los ojos, lo ultimo que quería era parecerse a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pheobe se dispuso a pasarle la comida.

-Una semana aquí y ya siento que me ablandé con ese "ser" –gruño Helga mientras se metia un Roll en la boca.

-No entiendo porque no aceptas las cosas –dice Pheobe luego de tomar un sorbo de refresco.

-Porque no Pheobe –vuelve a gruñir- Si deseo hacer mi vida en otro lado debo cumplir lo que comencé a hacer aquí, y ahora creo que me será mas dificil por la ridiculez que hice anoche.

-Que raro tu queriendo luchar contra la corriente siempre –Pheobe termina de cerrar el empaque de comida pues ya había terminado de comer, se levanta y observa a Helga interrogativa- porque tan solo no le das una oportunidad.

Helga se levanto de la cama y tomo el control del Stereo, CD 3, pista 4, marco Minuto 1 con 5 segundos, la canción empezó a sonar

_**But we're never gonna survive unless**_

_pero nunca vamos a sobrevivir, a menos que__**  
**__**We get a little crazy**_

_nos volvamos un poco locos__**  
**__**No we're never gonna survive unless**_

_no, no vamos a sobrevivir, a menos __**  
**__**We are a little...**_

_estemos un poco…_

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –susurra Pheobe con una expression de tristeza.

-Pheobe yo he cambiado, el ha cambiado, al Arnold que yo ame como tal alguna vez –sus ojos se aguaron- quedo atrás, quedo como un niño de 10 años, ahora tiene 17 años, ya casi es un hombre y tiene otros intereses. Ademas, por mas que sea, mi vida como tal esta en Escocia.

-Pero tu no sabes como es el ahora –trato de excusar su amiga- Debes darle una oportunidad, y sobre todo una oportunidad a ti misma Helga.

-Entonces contestame esto Pheobe –Exclamo la rubia colocándose las manos en la cintura y quitando una lagrima de su rostro que se había escapado- Cuando terminemos la escuela en menos de un año se vendrá conmigo a Europa? Dejara a sus padres, sus amigos y a todos por solo venir conmigo? Supongo que no, y en ese caso ¿que? 8 meses de felicidad y ¿Chao pescado? A tratar de reconstruir mi corazón como la ultima vez? -Las lagrimas de Helga se escapaban con fuerza, pero esta no arrugaba el rostro, su fuerza de voluntad era muy buena.

-Eso no lo había pensado –contesto Pheobe.

-Exacto, nadie lo hace –ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas, ellas explotaron- No puedo negar que si siento algo por el, obviamente "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" pero quiero cumplir mi propósito aquí para poder hacer una vida alla.

-Si te entiendo –Pheobe se acerco y la abrazo, el dolor de su amiga también le toco, dos lagrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas.

-Esta bien –susurra Helga ya mas tranquila- vamos a ver unas películas esta noche. Noche de chicas.

-Bueno… Gerald me invito a una cita esta noche –murmuro bajando la cabeza- pero tu me necesitas mas, asi que lo llamare para cancelar –tomo el teléfono al decir esto ultimo.

-Tranquila Pheobs –murmuro Helga bajándole el teléfono- se que desde hace mucho tiempo has querido salir con el, porque yo tenga problemas eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas hacer tu vida.

-¿Estas segura? –indago con una mirada esperanzada, seria incapaz de abandonar a su amiga pero por primera vez quería algo para ella misma.

-Claro que si Pheobe! –exclamo- Soy una chica fuerte, me ato las sandalias yo solita –rio recordando una línea de la película de Hercules.

Las dos amigas rieron hasta mas no poder, y por fin la noche llego, Helga ayudo a su amiga a vestirse, y a las 7 en punto el timbre del apartamento sono, Gerald apareció detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa, Pheobe se despidió de su amiga, sin embargo Helga hizo un ademando con los dedos como advertencia a Gerald, a pesar de que sonreía era en serio, Este entendió el concepto, Al cerrar la puerta, Helga se dirigió a su cuarto, y en la repisa superior de su closet se encontraba una caja, la bajo con cuidado y comenzó y la coloco en la cama la abrió lentamente, respiro hondo y comenzó a sacar fotografías de ella cuando era niña, estaba en la selva y al lado de ella Arnold le sujetaba la mano, comenzó a reir gracias a esos recuerdos, Saco varios cuadernos en donde contenía sus poemas, también las cartas que le había enviado, pero había un paquete que estaba separado de las demás cartas, abrió unas de ellas y comenzó a leerlas.

"_Querida Helga"_

_Me alegra mucho que la relación con tus padres este mejor, nosotros aquí estamos muy bien, ya pronto comenzaremos la escuela, no puedo creer que ya estaremos en segundo año de segundaria, a decir verdad me parece increíble, algunos compañeros nuevos se han unido tengo entendido, sin embargo el grupo original sigue con nosotros, solo faltas tu y a pesar del tiempo que tenemos sin vernos sigo recordando todo de ti. Gracias por las fotos de las montañas, quisiera ir alla a visitarte, estare esperando por tu próxima carta._

_Con Amor, Arnold."_

Helga sonrio con nostalgia, luego saco otra carta del paquete y la abrió.

"_Querida Helga"_

_No se si has estado recibiendo mis cartas, Hace seis meses que no recibo una carta tuya, supongo que debes estar muy ocupada con la escuela que no has tenido tiempo en escribir, e checado mis emails pero nada, ojala te encuentres bien, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, ojala no me hayas olvidado. Espero poder saber de ti pronto. Te quiero mucho, Ojala pueda verte_

_Arnold"_

Helga comenzó a llorar, pero trato de no arrugar el rostro, sentía que tenia que ser dura consigo misma, no dejarse hablandar, abrió la tercera Carta.

"_Helga _

_Ojala que te encuentres bien, para serte honesto no entiendo porque ya no me escribes, supongo que el correo esta mal, o tal vez te mudaste, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en ti. Quisiera que me contestaras aunque sea una sola para saber que te encuentras bien, estare esperando, esperare siempre, por favor nunca olvides eso._

_Arnold"_

Helga ya estaba devastada, se sentía como el ser mas cruel de este mundo, tan solo habían pasado dos años y el seguía escribiendo a pesar de que ella nada de nada, Tomo la ultima carta del paquete. Esta vez la carta era de ella para el, sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor para enviarla. La abrió, respiro hondo y comenzó a leer, a medida que leia se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sintió un gran alivio no haberla enviado, era impresionante como una persona podía escribir tales palabras. Luego de Terminar de leer, comenzó a guardar las cartas, guardo los libros y debajo de uno de ellos se encontraba algo que era muy preciado para ella, Un relicario con la foto de Arnold, sonrio al verlo, termino de guardar todo de vuelta a la caja dejando el relicario y la carta que jamás le envio a Arnold. Volvio a guardar la caja donde estaba y se acosto en la cama, coloco la carta encima de su mesa de noche y apago las luces, se acomodo entre las sabanas apretando el relicario contra su cuerpo y después de unos minutos cayo dormida, sin embargo, a pocas horas después, el relicario cayo debajo de la cama y por decisiones del destino se poso encima de la carta que minutos antes había caído también.

Lunes por la mañana, Helga ya se encontraba en la preparatoria, entro a su primera clase, si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenia que dejar de actuar como lo hacia, respecto a Arnold, tal vez asi las cosas serian mas fáciles para ella, y asi no lo tendría como llaverito y podría evitar preguntas sospechosas hacia su persona. Al poco tiempo Pheobe se acerco, la mayoría de sus clases eran juntas sin embargo, ella comenzó a llegar con Gerald, gracias a las clases iba a ser dificil poder hablar con tranquilidad en la semana, asi que acordaron que el la buscaría para poder tener tiempo para ellos en las mañanas. Antes de comenzar las clases Arnold entro rápidamente en el salón, se le veía muy agitado al sentarse en el pupitre.

-Arnold! ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta una preocupada Pheobe mientras le colocaba la mano en su hombro.

-Si.. .estoy bien- jadeaba mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración- es solo que no se que paso con Gerald, por lo general el iba a buscarme en las mañanas, como nunca apareció tuve que venir corriendo. ¿Que le abra pasado?

-Preguntale a Miss Johanssen aquí al lado jeje –burlo Helga mientras señalaba a Pheobe con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo? –Arnold observo directamente a Pheobe.

-Supongo que Gerald no te dijo nada –susurro apenada- El me fue a buscar hoy en la mañana, ya que, según, vamos a estar muy atareados no podríamos conversar con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces es Legal? –era extraño ver esa picardia en Arnold, pero a pesar de que su amigo lo había dejado plantado, le agradaba su nueva vida.

-Asi parece –contesto la peli negra, con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate.

Arnold sonrio, luego volvió a ver a Helga, quien logro disimular muy bien una sonrisa falsa, ese dia no quería ser sociable, pero debía hacerlo, se lo ordeno ella misma. El timbre de la escuela había sonado, sin embargo la Profesora de literatura, la Señora Jackson no aparecia. Era un mujer ya entrando en los 70 años, a pesar de que la ley le obligaba a dejar de trabajar a los 60, ella seguía haciéndolo, disfrutada enseñar, ella era una mujer apasionada por la literatura, quien en sus días de gloria fue reconocida como una poetiza un tanto anónima, viajo por todo el mundo y dio clases a los personajes mas emblemáticos de Europa en la década de los 60, y a medida de que fue envejeciendo bajo su ritmo y termino enseñando en una escuela, algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, una buena vejez. Habian pasado ya 20 minutos cuando el Director irrumpió en el salón.

-Alumnos por favor levántense –El rostro del director se veía un poco decaído- Lamento informarles que la Profesora Jackson no podrá asistir a clases durante varios meses.

Los compañeros de clase comenzaron a preocuparse, aparte de bien instruida, era una profesora cariñosa y comprensiva. Sin duda toda la preparatoria le tenia un gran afecto.

-¿Que le sucedió? –pregunto Pheobe colocándose la mano en la boca.

-La profesora tuvo un accidente el fin de semana, se cayo de un banquillo y se fracturo gravemente la cadera y la pierna –las voces de los demás alumnos sonaron preocupadas- Afortunadamente se encuentra mejor, pero el doctor ordeno 6 meses de reposo, se reincorporara para el tercer periodo. A finales de Abril tenemos entendido, todo depende de cómo se sienta.

-¿Y quien nos dara entonces clases de literatura? –Exclamo Helga cruzando los brazos, a pesar de que solo había visto una clase con la Profesora, Las opiniones que le daba Pheobe acerca de ella eran mas que inspiradoras, sentía que nadie podía llegar a su lugar.

-Veran, a mi me hubiese encantado darle…

-Al grano por favor –interrumpe de nuevo la rubia mientras comenzaba a jugar con el lápiz, mientras que sus compañeros reian- ya llevamos mas de media hora en esto y honestamente no me quiero quedar después de clases.

-Jovencita esa no es manera de hablarle a tu director – reprocho a la misma mientras miraba por encima de sus anteojos, Helga solo rodeo los ojos- En Fin, quien la va a sustituir durante su ausencia es un buen alumno de la Profesora, muy bien instruido… -Helga comenzó a darse golpes contra el pupitre, era impresionable como este hombre hablaba y hablaba- Posee la misma dina…

-Ya basta Carl –Interrumpe una voz desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco con el brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano en la cintura- ¿No crees que eso me toca a mi?

-Pues si –comento el Director insatisfecho- Los dejo para que lo conozcan mejor, alumnos compórtense.

_**God gave me the sunshine,**_

_Dios me dio el sol__**  
Then showed me my lifeline**_

_Luego me mostro el salvavidas__**  
I was told it was all mine,**_

_Me dijeron que todo era mio__**  
Then I got laid on a ley line**_

_Luego tengo una linea de ley  
__**What a day, what a day,**_

_Que dia, que dia__**  
And your Jesus really died for me**_

_Y tu jesus realmente murio por me__**  
Then Jesus really tried for me**_

_Entonces Jesus realmente trato por mi_

La vista de todos, en especial la de una rubia, se poso en un joven quien sonreía pícaramente mientras el director se iba, le había cortado la inspiración. Su sonrisa era Perfecta y cuando volvió a ver al salón de clases sentía como si su mundo, el de Helga obviamente, había caído y vuelto a renacer. El Joven se adentro en el salón y se sentó en la mesa mirando a los alumnos mientras les sonreía, era como ver a un dios que había caído del Cielo, De cabellos color chocolate claro y medio largos peinado con una media cola y con ligeros cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, de piel blanca con unos ojos verdes obscuros espectaculares y facciones finas, un aro de plata en su oreja izquierda, vestido con una franela color Verde Olivo y un estampado de una marca en color Mostaza que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando que la imaginación de las chicas volara suponiendo un cuerpo del mismo Dios. Pantalones color Marrón holgados con bolsillos laterales y botas tipo militar. Era la perfeccion física

_**UK and entropy,**_

_UK y la entropía__**  
I feel like its ****in' me**_

_Siento que me estuviera Follando__**  
Wanna feed off the energy,**_

_Quiero alimentar esa energia__**  
Love living like a deity**_

_Vivir el amor como una deidad__**  
What a day, one day,**_

_Que dia, un dia__**  
And your Jesus really died for me**_

_Y tu jesus realmente murio por me__**  
I guess Jesus really tried for me**_

_Supongo que jesus trato por mi_

-Hola a todos –Exclamo el nuevo profesor levantando las manos- Supongo que están sorprendidos, seguro no esperaban a un muchacho como yo, apuesto que esperaban a un viejo gordo para lanzarles bolitas de papel –los alumnos rieron, pero Helga lo observaba fijamente, estaba hipnotizada- Mi nombre es Dimitry Ivanov.

-disculpe profesor –interrumpio una chica que estaba sentada al fondo- ¿Es usted ruso? Pregunto por su nombre, su apellido, en especial su acento.

A pesar de que la alumna interrumpieran, solo los chicos volvieron a verla, las chicas no podían apartar los ojos de El profesor Ivanov.

_**Bodies in the Bodhi tree,**_

_Cuerpos en el Arbol Bodhi__**  
Bodies making chemistry**_

_Cuerpos hacienda Quimica__**  
Bodies on my family,**_

_Cuerpos en mi familia__**  
Bodies in the way of me**_

_Cuerpos a mi manera__**  
Bodies in the cemetery**_

_Cuerpos en el cementerio,  
__**And that's the way it's gonna be**_

_Y esa es la manera que va a ser_

-Si así es –contesto soriente, y ligeramente se pudo esuchar un suspiro de algunas de sus compañeras- Y como recientemente se dijo, seré su profesor hasta que Agatha regrese.

_**All we've ever wanted**_

_Todo lo que queremos__**  
Is to look good naked**_

_Es una Buena desnudez__**  
Hope that someone can take it**_

_Espero que alguien la tome_

_**  
God save me rejection**_

_Dios me salve del rechazo__**  
From my reflection,**_

_De mi reflejo__**  
I want perfection**_

_Yo quiero perfeccion._

-No es por nada profesor –dice Harold desde el fondo, nadie había notado que estaba allí- ¿pero no es usted muy joven para ser profesor?

-Bueno, depende de que a joven te refieras –repondio bajando del escritorio - Si quieres saber mi edad, pues la sabrán con un fácil juego de literatura. Veremos que tan bien los instruyo mi querida Profesora.

_**Praying for the rapture,**_

_Jugando por el Rapto__**  
'Cause it's stranger getting stranger**_

_Porque es extraño conseguir un extraño__**  
And everything's contagious**_

_Y todo es contagioso__**  
It's the modern middle ages**_

_Es la edad media moderna__**  
All day every day**_

_Todo el dia, todos los dias.  
__**And if Jesus really died for me**_

_Y si realmente jesus murio por me__**  
Then Jesus really tried for me**_

_Entonces jesus ralmente trato por mi._

-Vamos a ver, si pueden con esta –Escribio en el Pizarron "_Primer Folio (F2) Romeo & Julieta" _- ¿en que año salió el F2 del primer folio de Romeo y Julieta? Quien sepa pase a la pizarra.

Las compañeras de clases comenzaron a buscar en sus libros haber si algo salía de ello, los muchachos ni se molestaron en buscar.

-Parece que no sabremos mi edad –comento gracioso.

En eso Helga se levanta de su asiento, toma una tiza del escritorio y escribe bien grande en el pizarrón **1632.**

_**Bodies in the Bodhi tree,**_

_Cuerpos en el Arbol Bodhi__**  
Bodies making chemistry**_

_Cuerpos hacienda Quimica__**  
Bodies on my family,**_

_Cuerpos en mi familia__**  
Bodies in the way of me**_

_Cuerpos a mi manera__**  
Bodies in the cemetery**_

_Cuerpos en el cementerio,  
__**And that's the way it's gonna be**_

_Y esa es la manera que va a ser_

-Vaya, creo que subestime muy rápido la clase –comento sonriente mientras le picaba el ojo a Helga, ella aguanto no caer rendida a sus pies, solo levanto la ceja y sonrio de lado- Ahora suma **16 + 32 =? –** Helga sumo rápidamente y le dio 48, el profesor continuo- y **48 / 2 =? –**Helga emitió una pequeña carcajada y lo volvió a ver y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos escribió bien grande **24! **

Helga dejo la tiza en el escritorio y se sacudió las manos, pero su vista seguía fijafa, con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante, luego le guiño el ojo y se fue hacia su asiento. 24 años, Dimitri Ivanov era un joven profesor emprendedor y muy atractivo, quien le gustaba ser un tanto molesto con sus alumnos, pero ahora no sabia con quien se había metido. Tal vez Helga podía superarlo y el lo esperaba con ansias.

_** All we've ever wanted**_

_Todo lo que queremos__**  
Is to look good naked**_

_Es una Buena desnudez__**  
Hope that someone can take it**_

_Espero que alguien la tome__**  
God save me rejection**_

_Dios me salve del rechazo  
__**From my reflection,**_

_De mi reflejo__**  
I want perfection**_

_Quiero perfeccion_

Antes de poder comenzar la clase como tal, el timbre había sonado, las muchachas salieron poco a poco, mientras que los chicos salian malhumorados, ahora sabían como habían sentido las chicas con la clase de español el primer dia de clases. Helga recogio sus cosas, Pheobe salió rápido del salón para poder conversar con Gerald, dejando a Arnold y a Helga solos en el salón. Arnold se acerco temeroso a Helga, ojala que aquella conversación del sábado no la hubiese alejado mas.

-Helga –ella lo vuelve a ver- Me gustaría hablar contigo, so…bre lo que paso el sábado.

-Honestamente Arnold –dijo la rubia levantándose del pupitre- No se de que tendríamos que hablar, pero si crees que debemos hacerlo, entonces nos veremos al salir de clases a las tres.

-De acuerdo –Exclamo Arnold sonriente, estaba impresionado. Tal vez fue para bien ese encuentro inesperado.

_**Bodies in the Bodhi tree,**_

_Cuerpos en el Arbol Bodhi  
__**Bodies making chemistry**_

_Cuerpos hacienda Quimica__**  
Bodies on my family,**_

_Cuerpos en mi familia__**  
Bodies in the way of me**_

_Cuerpos a mi manera__**  
Bodies in the cemetery**_

_Cuerpos en el cementerio,_

Se dispusieron a salir del salón cuando el profesor llamo a Helga desde el escritorio.

-Señorita Pataki –Helga volvió a verlo- ¿Podria hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto –volvio a ver a arnold- Nos vemos después.

-Esta bien –Murmuro extrañado, Arnold no tenia un buen presentimiento de esto. Salio del salón sin embargo se coloco al lado de la puerta para que no lo vieran. Habia algo que no le gustaba.

-En que puedo ayudarlo – Helga había colocado su mano en su cintura en señal de satisfacción, Habia captado la atención del nuevo profesor.

-La verdad me dejo impresionado –comento entre pequeñas risas colocando una mano en el escritorio- Casi nadie tiene conocimiento de eso. Sobre todo uno tan especifico. Estoy sorprendido.

-Jeje –la modestia de Helga era tan grande como el cerebro de un raton- Y se sorprenderá aun mas –Sonrio y se despidió.

-Eso espero –murmuro al ver a la joven rubia salir sin que esta se percatara de sus palabras.

_**Bodies in the Bodhi tree,**_

_Cuerpos en el Arbol Bodhi__**  
Bodies making chemistry**_

_Cuerpos hacienda Quimica__**  
Bodies on my family,**_

_Cuerpos en mi familia__**  
Bodies in the way of me**_

_Cuerpos a mi manera__**  
Bodies in the cemetery**_

_Cuerpos en el cementerio,__**  
And that's the way it's gonna be**_

_Y esa es la manera que va a ser_

Nadie se percato de la presencia de Arnold, el cual comenzó a preocuparse, fue directo hacia donde Gerald a contarle lo sucedido, quien lo relajo recordándole que ella era una estudiante y el un profesor. Eso tranquilizo al rubio durante un rato, pero a pesar de, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. 2:30 de la tarde, Arnold se encontraba en clase de Quimica cuando, de la nada, el profesor los dejo salir mas temprano. Se dirigió junto a Gerald hasta el estacionamiento a esperar, cuando de la nada Helga se encontraba apoyada de su auto mirando hacia las barras de entrenamiento colocadas en un pasto a pocos metro de allí. Las suposiciones eran ciertas, Dimitry Ivanov habia sido bendito con un gran atractivo y carisma, pero el logro mas grande era su cuerpo formado pero sin llegar a ser un super musculoso, y al parecer había captado la atención de Helga quien lo miraba entre picara y desafiante. De la nada una multitud de chicas veian y gritaban desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, este solo rio al ver al poco de chicas gritar por el, pero su mirada se desvio a la joven rubia de 17 años quien solo reia por lo que ella llamarían humillación juvenil.

_**All we've ever wanted**_

_Todo lo que queremos__**  
Is to look good naked**_

_Es una Buena desnudez__**  
Hope that someone can take it**_

_Espero que alguien la tome__**  
God save me rejection**_

_Dios me salve del rechazo__**  
From my reflection,**_

_De mi reflejo__**  
I want perfection**_

_Quiero perfeccion_

Arnold sintió un escalofrio por toda su espalda, Parecia que Helga había sucumbido hacia aquella figura varonil y toda esperanza que tenia se había comenzó a esfumar de la faz de la tierra. Gerald noto su expresión, trato de decir algo reconfortante pero no habian palabras que pudieran dar animos.

-Gerald –Arnold no quitaba su vista- Dime algo por favor.

-Viejo – El moreno suspiro, lo que diría no sería algo que arnold hubiese tenido en mente- Nosotros somos ligas menores, pero eso –Volvio a ver al profesor quien se llenaba de agua por toda la frente y se soltaba el cabello para mojarlo también- Esas son las ligas mayores.

El profesor volvió a ver a Helga, le levanto la mano para saludarla pero esta solo bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Volvio a subir la cabeza y se monto en el auto.

-Gerald –La voz de Arnold era nerviosa- Por lo General soy una persona positiva ¿no?

-Aja –balbuceo Gerald asombrado.

-Pero para ser honesto…. Creo que las cosas estarán mas difíciles.

-Rezare a por ti.

_**Jesus didn't die for you, what do you want?**_

_Jesus no murio por ti, ¿que quieres?__**  
**__**(I want perfection)**_

_(quiero perfeccion)__**  
Jesus didn't die for you, what are you on?**_

_Jesus no murio por ti, ¿En que andas?__**  
**__Oh Lord__**  
(Jesus really died for you) Ohh (biss x3)**_

_Jesus realmente murio por ti_

Helga noto a Arnold y sonó la corneta para que se montara en el Auto, este reacción, se despidió de Gerald y se monto. Helga arranco bruscamente, salió del estacionamiento y coloco música en el sterero.

-Que Ironico –contesta mientras la música comenzó a Sonar.

-¿Qué es ironico? –pregunta Arnold un tanto nervioso.

-La canción –Helga sube un poco el volumen- _**BODIES **_de _**ROBBIE WILLIAMS.**_

Continuara…. _  
_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, Dimitry esta basado en un muchacho que conoci hace un tiempo jeje, asi el fisico y todo, la diferencias es que el amigo no es ruso, pero es asi como la imagen perfecta de mi hombre perfecto X3!!!! bueno porfa dejen reviews! :D! pronto el siguiente cap, pero primero hayar mi fuente de inspiracion. jejeje Se reciben ideas!


End file.
